


The D&D Adventures of a Fanfic Reader

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today begins your first adventure into reading fanfiction. You log on to AO3, hit the search button, and type in your favorite kink. After a brief moment of consideration AO3 spews out a long list of options for you. </p><p>If you read only the summary before choosing a fic, go to page 102.</p><p>If you read the summary and tags before choosing a fic, go to page 202.</p><p>If you log out because your parents came into the room, go to page 302.</p><p>If you're a troll go to page 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRO

Today begins your first adventure into reading fanfiction. You log on to AO3, hit the search button, and type in your favorite kink. After a brief moment of consideration AO3 spews out a long list of options for you.

If you read only the summary before choosing a fic, go to page 102.

 

If you read the summary and tags before choosing a fic, go to page 202.

 

If you log out because your parents came into the room, go to page 302.

 

If you are a troll, go to page 1. 


	2. PAGE 102

You begin to read your first fanfic. At first it’s amazing. You are involved in a world you’ve never considered before with cultures that the writer made which speak to you on a powerful level. You feel as if you finally are understood by those around you rather than lost in the internet surrounded by boring people with no sense of sexual fun. Then the main character gets brutally raped.

If you are ‘triggered’ by the rape scene, go to page 405.

If you are turned on by the rape scene, go to page 406.

If you are in it only for the plot and skip the rape scene, go to page 407.


	3. PAGE 202

This fic is perfect for you. You’ve enjoyed it for weeks on end, but the writer has some pretty shitty grammar. It’s beginning to distract you from the story at large.

If you comment that you love the story and move on, go to page 505.

If you stop reading, go to page 506.

If you offer corrections, go to page 507


	4. PAGE 302

Minerva McGonnagal appears to you dressed in her tartan robe with a look of outrage on her face.

“First years on AO3?! This is highly irregular! Ten points from Hufflepuff! Now get back to your dorm before I wake up your head of house! Go on! Shoo!”

You have died. Start over when you’re of legal age or log out of AO3 forever.


	5. PAGE 405

How offensive! How dare they post such filth online! And without even warning you?! You’ll be having nightmares for weeks on end!

If you comment on the author’s page giving them what for, turn to page 601.

If you close the browser and walk away forever, go to page 602.

If you look up and see the tags were there all along and calm the fuck down, go to page 603.


	6. PAGE 406

Wow! That was hot! You feel a bit bad for getting off on rape, but if others weren’t into it it wouldn’t be on here… right?

If you message the author to ask about rape culture, go to page 707.

If you look up psychology and wallow in self hatred for a few years, go to page 708.

If you shout YOLO, realizing its fiction and not indicative of a psychotic break or future rape tendencies, and then click on ‘next chapter’, go to page 407.


	7. PAGE 407

You’ve moved on passed the rape scene and are THRILLED. The story got even better and plot holes have been filled in! The only thing that sucks is that the story is incomplete and it ended on a cliff hanger!

If you stalk the writer for months and demand a continuation as if it were owed to you, turn to page 801.

If you comment that you loved the story and nothing else, go to page 802.

If you comment that you loved the story, and not to be a bother, but will it be continued? go to page 803.


	8. PAGE 505

Yoda appears before you with a warm smile on his face.

“Kind you are, but foolish,” Yoda explains, “Go back you must. Spread your wisdom you should.”

“But Master,” You insist, “I don’t want to be one of those people who makes the writer feel bad and-“

“Go, Youngling,” Yoda insists, “Improve they must! But keep your kindness, you should. Stay in the Light.”

Yoda fades and you go to comment to the author with kindness, open to their response and eager to help. You have attained true enlightenment and as you move forward to call out for your Master your foot strikes something on the ground. You pick it up and smile. Finally. Your own lightsaber.


	9. PAGE 506

You’ve walked away from the story, just like you walk away from everything else. You continue your mediocre life, in your mediocre job, and never step outside of the status quou, but you also have the benefit of never being wrong. Still, sometimes you remember that story and wonder how it might have ended and if the protagonist might have achieved true enlightenment.

You die alone.

 


	10. PAGE 507

“Hi! I just wanted to say that I absolutely love your story, but …”

If this is your first comment, go to page 901.

If you’ve already told them you love their story in a previous comment, go to page 902.


	11. PAGE 601

“I have never been so offended in my LIFE. This isn’t even _______! I came here following the _______ tag and you had to go and SHOCK me with this! I’ll never get over it! You’ve ruined this whole fandom for me! I’ll have you know this was my first foret into fanfics and you’re a terrible representative of fandom everywhere!”

To read the writer’s response, go to page 21.

To walk away without bothering to see what you’ve stirred up, go to page 22.


	12. PAGE 602




	13. PAGE 603

Now that you’ve calmed down you realize that it was your mistake all along. You should have read _all_ the tags. You count this as a valuable lesson learned and move on to another story that suits your tastes more. You’ve evolved! Sadly, this means you’re now fair game for Pokémon trainers everywhere…


	14. PAGE 707

“Hey, I was just wondering…”

If you kink shame the author, go to page 31.

If you enter into an intelligent dialogue, go to page 902.


	15. PAGE 708

Okay. Let’s get real here. Fanfics CAN support rape culture, but they can also help victims heal and they can be a healthy outlet for those with unhealthy cravings. It can be a way to work out a self abusive kink without ever putting yourself or others at risk! Did you know a many pedophiles never become sexual offenders? They fight it off their entire lives, and frankly that’s brave. Horrible, but brave and wonderful. Good for them (but stay away from my kid). So if you find a story with some questionably immoral things in it try to remember that it doesn’t have to mean there’s anything wrong with you for reading it, and don’t shame the author. You don’t know what they’re working through.

 


	16. PAGE 801

Congratulations! You’re the sort of reader that everyone detests. You come onto a story, acting as if you own it and the writer’s time. You’re entitled to a fault and after a few of your comments the writer starts to get a bad taste in their mouth every time they see the file for the stories that you comment on. You have effectively done the opposite of what you wanted (unless you’re a troll). You’ve killed the story. RIP motherfucker.

 


	17. PAGE 802

GOOD READER. GOOD! SO GOOD! YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD READER, AREN’T YOU? AREN’T YOU?!?!

 

 

Seriously, though. Thank you. Comments like that inspire us and make us want to write MORE. It might not be very fulfilling to you, but neither is a story the writer gets sick of seeing demands posted on. -.-


	18. PAGE 803

The world goes grey around you. Suddenly you realize that you may have made a mistake… or been helpful? Maybe? You’ve entered THE WRITER OPINION ZONE.

If the writer whose story you commented on likes to get these messages, go to page 802.

If the writer whose story you commented on is sick of this question, go to page 41.

 


	19. PAGE 901

“I’ve never commented before because I’m really shy, but…”

But you just wanted to offer corrections as your very first comment? Trust me, we noticed, and shy people or people with social anxiety tend to avoid confrontation. By commenting first with a critique you just made your previous words sound hollow. The writer is now convinced that you don’t like their story and everything else you say HURTS. Are the errors still errors? Yes. Should they be pointed out? Yes. Should you maybe consider the fact they do this for fun, not money, and shouldn’t be discouraged if you want to keep reading their stories? Absolutely.

You had the best of intentions… but you never told the writer you liked their story before the same post where you offered criticism, so your words have a ring of untruth to them. Trust me. We notice. Maybe we’re being too sensitive, maybe not. Maybe it’s not up to you to offer your unasked for beta’ing, maybe your mission to get rid of nasty grammar has a valid point. Either way, try to be more sensitive next time. J


	20. PAGE 902

“Hi! I still LOVE this story. You’re an amazing writer. I just wanted to point out that…”

The room fades to white and Dumbledore smiles at you fondly. You’ve done something very difficult and he’s proud of you, but you’ve also REALLY put yourself on the line! The writer might have one of two responses right now…

Turn to page 803


	21. PAGE 21

The internet as a whole takes a collective gasp. The water on your table ripples. A wookie wails in the distance. Your parents disown you and your friends pretend they’ve never known you. You are officially the asshat who triggered themselves. You are A MORON. Frankly, we wonder if you even know what the definition of triggered is. The writer either ignores you, laughs at you, or comes at you with a response worthy of Bobby Singer. In fact, only a pic from Supernatural can properly explain how writers feel about idgits like you.

 


	22. PAGE 22

Well… at least you didn’t finish the argument you started. I hope you didn’t have your own account and your own writings out there though, because THIS writer will read every single thing you wrote and tear it apart until you make like a Cyberman and…

Of course if you’ve never written than we’re helpless against your antagonism so…


	23. PAGE 31




	24. PAGE 41

Yes, it would be awesome if every fic out there had great grammar, no triggers, and a perfect ending, but they’re doing this for FREE. If you were given water when you were thirsty would you thank them or demand wine?


	25. PAGE 1

 

Troll Massacre by Rocket Jump

WATCH THE VIDEO. It's gold. 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJACFMc-Rb4>

 


End file.
